Examples of measures for preventing bolts from falling out include welding the bolt head or using a pin or the like to lock the bolt head. The flow guide described in Patent Document 1 is disposed inside a casing that houses a turbine and guides working fluid (steam) flowing in the casing. This flow guide is fixed to the casing by a bolt member.